Saint Seiya
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de SS feitas para a Maratona Yaoi/Yuri do Fórum Marauder's Map. Vários Casais. Fics independentes umas das outras.
1. Segredo

Nome: **SEGREDO**  
Autor:Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: Drabble – 120 palavras exatas

Gênero: romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Casal: Saga e Shura – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Pós-Hades

Itens utilizados: Apenas um, mas não vou revelar agora senão estraga a surpresa.

2º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**SEGREDO**

Saga sorriu, conformado. Fazer o que? Não tinha mais jeito. Já falara, já pedira, até implorara, mas Capricórnio era durão. Teimoso, pra ser mais exato.

Shura, seu namorado, era um dos cavaleiros mais respeitados. Quase ninguém ousava ir contra o cavaleiro de ouro mais fiel à Deusa. Mas, o que ninguém sabia era que Shura tinha um "grave" segredo. Até mesmo, vergonhoso segredo.

Saga caminhou pelo quarto recolhendo as roupas espalhadas no chão, enquanto Shura terminava seu banho. E lá estavam elas. Dessa vez, eram verdes. Verde limão. As pegou com um ar divertido, lembrando-se do juramento que fizera à Shura: nunca revelaria à ninguém que o tão sério cavaleiro de Capricórnio tinha um incontrolável vício de usar meias coloridas.


	2. Destino

Nome: **DESTINO**  
Autor:Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: Drabble – 200 palavras exatas

Gênero: romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Casal: Kanon e Isaac – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Pós-Hades

Itens utilizados: Estrelas; Sorrir

3º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**DESTINO**

Kanon olhou seriamente para as estrelas que davam tanta vida àquele céu.

Respirou fundo. Agora não tinha mais volta. Fora escolhido pelo próprio Poseidon para liderar sua tropa e cuidar para que tudo desse certo. E o destino parecia lhe começar a sorrir, dando-lhe mais confiança para continuar com seu plano.

Seu primeiro General Marina já havia sido escolhido. Fora-lhe trazido pelo próprio mar, já quase morto. Cuidou-lhe a grave e profunda ferida e o garoto se recuperou. Um belo garoto. Seu belo garoto.

Finalmente, fizera a proposta à Isaac: ficar no fundo do mar e servir à Poseidon. Kanon tinha quase certeza que o lindo garoto não aceitaria pois, assim como ele, Isaac um dia também havia jurado lutar ao lado da Deusa Atena. E, assim como aconteceu com Kanon, o destino também havia sido cruel com Isaac.

Sorriu abertamente quando recebeu a resposta positiva do garoto. Isaac lutaria ao lado de Poseidon. Lutaria à seu lado.

Suspirou feliz ao ter sua mão tocada timidamente por seu garoto caolho.

-Já está tarde; não quer vir pra cama comigo?

Kanon segurou com mais força a mão de Isaac. E não é que o destino estava, finalmente, sendo bondoso com eles?

* * *

Tá, eu sou IsaaCamista, mas não resisti; tinha de escrever pelo menos uma fic KanonxIsaac na minha vida, senão não seria uma pessoa feliz! Na verdade, só aceito dividir o Isaac com o Kanon. E o Camus. E, já pensou esses 03 juntos? Eu morro!


	3. O Sorvete

Título: **O SORVETE**  
Autor:Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: Drabble – 195 palavras.

Gênero: romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Casal: Aldebaran e Mu – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Pós-Hades

Itens utilizados: Chuva, Sorvete, Sorrir

4º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**O SORVETE**

A chuva começava a cair com mais força.

Aldebaran olhava preocupado pela janela. Fazia algum tempo que Mu havia saído para comprar sorvete lá na Vila. Ele tentava, mas não conseguia entender o vício de Mu em sorvete de abacaxi. Se fosse sorvete de chocolate, ou morango. Não, era sempre de abacaxi.

Começou a ficar realmente preocupado quando ouviu o primeiro trovão. Mu era um cavaleiro de ouro muito poderoso. Mas também era humano! Não poderia ficar naquela chuva, ou então ele ficaria resfriado e não poderia chupar o tão desejado sorvete.

Ouviu barulhos na entrada de seu templo e correu para receber seu namorado. Como era de se imaginar, Mu estava todo molhado, mas com um sorriso sapeca, pois tinha plena consciência da bronca que iria levar de Aldebaran.

Aldebaran cruzou os braços fingindo uma braveza que nunca conseguiria ter com seu amado carneirinho – "Por que não esperou a chuva passar?"

"Porque se esperasse, o sorvete iria derreter!"

O que fazer frente a uma resposta dessa seguida de um sorriso maroto, quase infantil? À Aldebaran, restara apenas sorrir também. E pegar uma toalha para enxugar Mu rapidamente, antes que seu carneirinho realmente ficasse resfriado.

* * *

Fala sério: Tem casal mais fofo que esses 02? O Alde todo cuidadoso, meu sonho!


	4. Perfume

Título: **PERFUME**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: Drabble – 250 palavras.

Gênero: romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Casal: Máscara da Morte e Afrodite – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Pós-Hades

Itens utilizados: Perfume

5º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**PERFUME**

Aquele perfume era... aterrorizador!

Fazia pouco tempo que eu me submetera àquilo, mas já era o suficiente para causar-me dor no estômago. Nem falaria sobre a terrível enxaqueca. Ainda bem que não tenho sinusite senão, à essa altura, já teria morrido intoxicado. Nem em minha casa, que fora repleta de cabeças de pessoas mortas, fedia tanto.

Soltei o ar lentamente e inspirei rápido, tentando não prestar muita atenção ao cheiro de rosas que me queimava o nariz.

Eu, Máscara da Morte, tinha duas opções: ou saia correndo dali, terminando meu namoro com o dono daquelas rosas extra perfumadas e venenosas, ou fazia jus à minha fama de italiano durão e continuava ali, continuava com Afrodite, continuava recebendo seus beijos muito molhados e sensuais, as mordidas no lóbulo da orelha direita, os sussurros com conteúdo safado, os gemidos que me faziam o sangue borbulhar, as unhadas que me rendiam um ardor magnífico em minhas costas e braços, sem mencionar as tentativas de abafar os gritos que Afrodite sempre tentava fazer quando, finalmente, eu lhe fazia atingir o tão gostoso e desejado gozo.

-"Eu posso dar um jeito nisso."

Saí de meu devaneio me perguntando sobre o que Afrodite estava falando. Dar um jeito em que? Ia perguntar-lhe quando senti um enorme volume entre minhas pernas.

E agora? Bem, aquele maldito cheiro de rosas que fosse direto para o inferno! Com ou sem rosas, eu nunca vou conseguir ficar longe desse homem que geme junto comigo de puro prazer a cada estocada.


	5. Meu Amor por você é eterno

Título: **MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ É ETERNO**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: shortfic

Gênero: romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Casal: Dohko e Shion – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Pós-Hades

Itens utilizados: Carta, lembranças

6º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**MEU AMOR POR VOCÊ É ETERNO**

Soltou um pequeno gemido de dor quando bateu a cabeça em uma quinquilharia qualquer. Como ele conseguia guardar tanta coisa naquele pequeno sótão? Ainda bem que Mu o convencera a organizar aquela bagunça secular.

Olhou ao redor e começou a rir. Shion tinha mesmo essa mania de querer tudo consigo, não se desfazendo de nada. Nada. Correndo o sótão com os olhos, deparou-se com uma caixinha marrom, trabalhada em ouro. Suspirou saudosamente, lembrando-se de quando a fizera; exato um mês antes da primeira Guerra Santa, há 243 anos. Shion a fizera com o único objetivo de guardar as cartas que Dohko lhe escrevia. Não sabia se iam sobreviver, mas ele tentaria manter a salvo as demonstrações escritas de um grande e verdadeiro amor entre dois dos cavaleiros de ouro.

Espanou a poeira da tampa da caixinha com a mão e a abriu cuidadosamente. As lembranças da sua juventude com Dohko e os outros Santos Dourados afloraram com uma alegre espontaneidade. Como sentia falta de seus bravos companheiros...

Pegou a primeira carta do monte, a última que o libriano lhe enviara antes do início da Guerra. Não pôde evitar que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Não importa como essa Guerra Santa irá acabar, Shion; eu _sempre_ estarei com você. E se nós dois morrermos, pode ter certeza que eu te encontrarei, custe o que custar, nos jardins dos Campos Elíseos. E, quando isso acontecer, eu lhe entregarei uma flor, a mais bonita que eu encontrar, para que todos saibam que o meu amor por você eterno. Para sempre seu. Dohko."

As palavras eram singelas, mas continha toda a pureza daquele amor secular.

Mais de 200 anos depois ele, Shion, junto com seu libriano, enfrentaram pela segunda vez essa terrível Guerra Santa. E agora que haviam sido ressuscitados pela Deusa Atena, não perderia mais tempo.

Saiu apressado do sótão empoeirado indo em direção ao seu jardim. Escolheu com atenção a flor mais bonita e a apanhou, rumando para o Templo de Libra.

-"Hoje todos irão saber que o meu amor por você é eterno" – Shion repetiu as palavras que Dohko escrevera há mais de dois séculos – "Está na hora de mostrarmos à esses jovens o quão bonito é o amor entre dois homens."


	6. A derrota de Milo

Título: **A DERROTA DE MILO**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: Drabble – 200 palavras.

Gênero: romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Casal: Kanon e Milo – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Pós-Hades

Itens utilizados: Perda

7º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**A DERROTA DE MILO**

Eu perdi. Não posso acreditar. Eu... perdi! Perda... há quanto tempo mesmo eu não lido com o significado dessa palavra? Nem me lembrava da sua existência, muito menos do seu gosto amargo.

Quem diria que logo eu, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião, um dia iria sofrer uma derrota tão vergonhosa. E ainda mais para o Kanon. Kardia, meu antepassado, deve estar tentando sair de seu túmulo para me meter uma agulha escarlate bem no meio da minha cabeça. Mas eu não o culpo; eu mereço.

Fui acordado do meu transe com um selinho do Kanon. – "Milo, foi apenas uma partida de UNO!"

Apenas uma partida de UNO? Como ele ousa dizer isso com tanto deboche?

-"Se você quiser, jogamos novamente."

Sim, eu quero! Revanche!

E, novamente, eu perco. Não, não pode ser! Não consigo acreditar, essas cartas devem estar benzidas. Ou... perae, Kanon está roubando?

Ele dá aquele sorriso cínico que só ele consegue, confirmando minhas suspeitas. Ora, seu...

Saio correndo atrás dele. Só porque é meu namorado acha que pode me humilhar assim?

Ah, Kanon, se eu te pego... é melhor mesmo você correr muito e ficar muuuuuito cansado, porque essa será uma noite sem "festinha" para você!

* * *

Entenderam o significado de "festinha"? XD

Não gosto do Milo, fatão, mas só consegui pensar nele quando surgiu essa idéia. E como não coloco ele com o Camus, juntei com o Kanon. Perdããããooo, Kanon! Hheiaheuiahei


	7. Fantasia Sexual

Título: **FANTASIA SEXUAL**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: Drabble – 250 palavras.

Gênero: romance, Lemon, PWP  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Casal: Saga e Kanon – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Pós-Hades

Itens utilizados: somente vou revelar no final da fic pra não perder a graça

8º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**FANTASIA SEXUAL**

Finalmente, parei de resistir e cedi. Topei realizar a pior fantasia sexual do Kanon. E aqui estamos. E temos de ser muito rápidos.

Sem demora, Kanon enfiou a mão por dentro da minha calça e começou a me masturbar, enquanto me chupava o pescoço. Confesso que é difícil me concentrar estando ao ar livre, com tantas pessoas lá embaixo. Mas me esforço ao ver o grande volume entre as pernas dele. Seus movimentos começam a se acelerar e entro no clima.

Tomo a boca de Kanon num beijo rude, do jeito que ele gosta, enquanto começo a masturbá-lo também. Logo, nossas mãos já estão molhadas com nosso sêmen. Kanon começa a gemer em meu ouvido, sei que ele está perto de terminar. Aperto mais minha mão em seu membro e aumento o ritmo. Em segundos, tenho minha boca tomada com uma fúria gigante para, logo em seguida, meu gêmeo soltar seu último gemido de prazer. Essa cena quase me enlouquece e então eu faço o mesmo; dou o meu último gemido de prazer enquanto Kanon ri triunfante.

Bem a tempo. Nos arrumamos rapidamente enquanto normalizamos nossa respiração. Logo, a cadeira em que estávamos chega ao chão e descemos da roda gigante.

Foi uma loucura. Podíamos ter sido pegos, ia ser um verdadeiro vexame. Mas minhas preocupações desaparecem quando vejo o brilho nos olhos de Kanon.

Sorrio, feliz. Por esse mês consegui realizar sua fantasia sexual. Agora, basta rezar para que, no mês que vem, Kanon escolha um lugar mais apropriado.


	8. Meu Segredo

Título: **MEU SEGREDO**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: Shortfic

Gênero: comédia  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Personagem: Kiki – Casal Coadjuvante: Aldebaran e Mu. Personagem Citado: Europa – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Pós-Hades

Item utilizado: Contar aos Pais

9º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**MEU SEGREDO**

E agora? Eu preciso contar aos meus pais. Mas... eles nunca aceitarão! Passei três meses escondendo isso, mas agora não dá mais. Ela está me pressionando muito. E, mais cedo ou mais tarde, todos terão de saber mesmo.

Entro na sala onde o Aldebaran e Mu estão. Respiro fundo, enquanto a minha coragem aproveita para sair correndo pela porta aberta. Os dois me olham preocupados. Eu, sempre falante, estava ali, parado, quieto. É mesmo de se assustar.

_Coragem, Kiki_, eu penso. O Aldebaran e o Mu são os pais mais formidáveis que alguém poderia querer. E eu não sei como eles vão receber essa notícia.

-"Kiki, o que aconteceu? Você está nos assustando..."

Respiro fundo novamente e decido: vou falar bem rápido e sair correndo o mais rápido que eu puder!

-"Pais... EU SOU HETERO E ESTOU NAMORANDO A EUROPA!"

Pronto, falei. Mas não consegui sair correndo. Se bochechas derretessem de vergonha, as minhas já estariam escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Sem nenhuma resposta. Será que eles enfartaram? Olho para eles e... os dois estão segurando para não rir! O assunto é sério e eles querendo rir?

-"Mu" – Aldebaran se levanta e passa seu braço pelo meu ombro – "Está na hora de termos 'aquela' conversa com o Kiki."

Aaaahh, não! 'Aquela' conversa não! Será que eles não preferem me trancar no Cabo Sunion?

-"Kiki, quando um homem e uma mulher..." – Mu começa a falar e eu me afundo no sofá – "... e há a sementinha..."

_É, Kiki, relaxe; a noite vai ser longa._

* * *

Pessoas, vamos lá. Pra quem não sabe, ou não se lembra, a Europa é aquela menininha que aparece na Saga de Hades-Santuário, dando uma flor para o Aldebaran. Eu shippo Kiki e Europa XD


	9. Alone

Título: **ALONE**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: shortfic

Gênero: drama/romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Personagem: Tenma e Alone – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Lost Canvas

Itens utilizados: Akai Ito; pirulito

10º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**ALONE**

O nosso Akai Ito se rompeu.

A linha continua vermelha, a cor perfeita que você tanto busca para pintar seu quadro. Mas essa linha não nos une mais.

Lembra quando nós juramos que íamos nos amar para sempre? Que ficaríamos juntos e seríamos felizes para sempre?

É... mas o tempo passou e você se transformou. E se transformou no meu pior pesadelo. Antes você era o Alone, o doce jovem pintor, dono do meu coração. Agora você é Hades, o maligno Deus que quer acabar com nosso mundo.

Eu não consigo entender... eu te protegia tanto, estava sempre do seu lado. Quando foi que essa desgraça aconteceu? Quando você deixou de ser meu, Alone?

Volte para mim. Expulse Hades do seu corpo e volte pra mim. Vamos ser felizes de novo. Vamos caminhar de mãos dadas no jardim, escondidos da Sasha. Vamos chupar pirulito de sorvete de morango debaixo daquela enorme árvore...

Dohko me tira dos meus pensamentos; não há tempo a perder. A Guerra Santa já começou e não tem mais como evitá-la. Teremos de lutar. Cavaleiros de ouro já foram mortos.

A mim, Tenma de Pégasus, só resta enterrar fundo em meu coração esse amor que sinto por você. E lutar, até que eu consiga te derrotar.

* * *

Não sei se utilizei bem esse item, mas... saiu essa idéia e tive de escrever =D


	10. Meu Ritual

Título: **MEU RITUAL**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: drabble

Gênero: comédia  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Personagem: Hyoga e Shun – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Pós-Hades

Item utilizado: só será revelado no fim da fic

11º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**MEU RITUAL**

Eu o coloco bem devagar e suspiro ao sentir a temperatura; como está quente!

Adoro essa temperatura, ela é a ideal.

Shun me lança um olhar motivador. Ele quer que eu continue. Ele adora ficar olhando enquanto eu faço isso.

Retiro lentamente para, em seguida, enfiar de novo. E repito esses movimentos várias vezes, lentamente, até eu me satisfazer. Uma gota de suor escorre pelo meu rosto, mas eu não me importo. Não me interessa o que dizem, eu faço isso, religiosamente, todos os dias. E o Shun adora!

Puxo o saquinho de chá de dentro da xícara e sorrio.

-"Finalmente já posso beber meu chá!"


	11. Vingança

Título: **VINGANÇA**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: ficlet

Gênero: romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Personagem: Shaka e Aiolia – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Pós-Hades

Item utilizado: Beijo na testa

12º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**VINGANÇA**

Eu odiava quando ele fazia aquilo. Aiolia, o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão tinha a péssima mania de se despedir de mim me dando um beijo na testa.

Mas eu me cansei. E resolvi me vingar.

Hoje, logo após o chá para qual eu o convidei, ele veio se despedir, pois Aiolos o estava esperando para os treinos.

Ai eu me vinguei.

Assim que Aiolia se aproximou, eu me levantei e nosso lábios se tocaram.

Eu tinha certeza que ele ia sair correndo pedindo socorro ao irmão. Mas ele simplesmente me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo e aprofundou o beijo.

Quando finalmente nos separamos para respirar, Leão tinha um sorriso muito bobo no rosto.

-"Por que o sorriso, Aiolia?"

-"Porque fazia tempo que eu estava esperando você fazer isso..."

* * *

Meio bobinha, mas me veio a idéia e eu tive de escrever!


	12. Neve

Título: **NEVE**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: ficlet

Gênero: romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Personagem: Milo e Hyoga – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Pós-Hades

Item utilizado: Neve

13º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**NEVE**

Eu odeio a neve! Odeio com toda a minha alma escarlate esses malditos floquinhos fofinhos de neve caindo na janela. Olha como eles zombam de mim! Eles sabem que eu venho de uma cidade onde faz muito, muito calor, e eles ficam lá fora, caindo, juntando-se numa rebelião silenciosa para me matar congelado. Agora, por que eu aceitei vir à Sibéria mesmo?

-"Vamos lá pro quarto, Milo; eu sei como te aquecer."

Ele fala isso e me morde a orelha. Eu o encaro e o maldito do Hyoga está sorrindo!

Agora me lembrei o porquê de estar aqui; fui muito orgulhoso para recusar o desafio de uma fogosa noite de amor bem no meio dessa cidade de gelo.

* * *

Eu serei morta pelas amantes de Camus e Milo, mas sabem como é... foi mais forte que eu XD


	13. Inferno de Gelo

Título: **INFERNO DE GELO**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: ficlet

Gênero: Drama, deathfic  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Personagem: Kanon e Isaac – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Pós-Poseidon

Item utilizado: Neve

* * *

**INFERNO DE GELO**

A neve cai em maior quantidade agora. Parece que o céu se compadeceu da minha dor e também chora. Eu, nesse momento, não tenho mais lágrimas; todas congelaram, assim como alguns membros do meu corpo começam a fazer.

Já não há mais nada a ser feito; Isaac, meu anjo, está morto. Aceitou bravamente seu doloroso destino e agora merece descansar.

Meu coração está destruído por ter de realizar seu último desejo: ser enterrado nesse inferno de gelo caso fosse derrotado.

E à mim, Kanon de Dragão Marinho, só resta esperar que a neve que cai sem piedade acabe de cobrir o corpo de meu amado Isaac.

* * *

Isso tinha ficado bem mais triste na minha mente...


	14. Flor de Cerejeira

Título: **FLOR DE CEREJEIRA**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: oneshot, Ikki's POV

Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Personagem: Ikki e Shun – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Pós-Hades

Item utilizado: Contar aos pais

15º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**FLOR DE CEREJEIRA**

Finalmente chegamos ao cemitério. Detesto vir aqui; nem de longe esse seria o local que eu escolheria para visitar em um domingo à tarde.

Então, por que estou aqui? Pelo Shun. Somente por ele.

Acabamos de ser ressuscitados após a Batalha de Hades onde meu próprio irmão fora o corpo hospedeiro do senhor das trevas. Desde então, Shun pareceu acordar pra vida. Está mais confiante em si mesmo, em seu poder, em sua beleza. Está mais forte emocionalmente e, acredite se quiser, também está chorando menos. E, incluído nesse pacote, está a decisão dele de assumirmos nosso namoro perante todos os nossos amigos.

As reações foram as mais diversas: susto, felicidade, repúdio.

Mas o Shun não se importou; ele queria se libertar desse pesado segredo.

Agora, Shun precisa revelar isso a mais duas pessoas: nossos pais.

Como nunca os conhecemos, Shun fez um túmulo simbólico no cemitério do Santuário onde ele vem todo mês para depositar flores e arroz.

E nesse momento ele está lá, em frente à lápide, de joelhos e olhos fechados. Vejo lágrimas escorrendo indo de encontro aos seus lábios, que formam um sorriso.

Alguns minutos se passam, ele se levanta e vem em minha direção.

-"Pronto, Ikki, já contei aos nossos pais sobre o nosso namoro."

-"E eles, o que disseram, Shun? Reprovaram?

-"Essa flor de cerejeira te responde, irmão? Ela pousou em minha mão assim que terminei de rezar.

Olho para a flor na mão de Shun e meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

Obrigada por aceitarem, pais.

* * *

Não lembro se é na China ou no Japão (ou nos dois), as pessoas tem o costume de colocar arroz no túmulo, igual nós colocamos flores. Quis juntar as duas culturas, achei que ficaria mais fofo.


	15. Separação

Título: **SEPARAÇÃO**  
Autor: Aquarius Chann  
Tipo: oneshot, Shiryu's POV

Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: Yaoi, PG.  
Personagem: Shiryu e Seiya – Cavaleiros do Zodíaco – Pós-Hades

Item utilizado: O item original é Ursinho de Pelúcia, mas eu não usei um urso e sim um dragão de pelúcia ^^

16º FIC PARA A MARATONA YAOI/YURI DO FÓRUM MARAUDER'S MAP

* * *

**SEPARAÇÃO**

Nunca é fácil terminar um relacionamento. Sempre um irá sofrer mais que o outro. Infelizmente. E eu juro que não queria que fosse assim. Quem me conhece sabe os sacrifícios que já fiz pelo bem dos meus amigos. Eles são minha vida.

Mas eu me cansei. Cansei de me enganar.

E terminei um namoro de dois anos. E podem me acreditar, não foi fácil fazer o Seiya entender esse "não".

Me apaixonei pelo Hyoga e fui correspondido. Então, não tinha mais sentido em alimentar um namoro sem amor da minha parte. Carinho sim, mas sem amor.

Ouvi alguns xingamentos, muitas lágrimas, um vaso passou voando por mim de encontro à parede... mas, acabou.

Faz uma semana que não vejo o Seiya. Ele precisa de um tempo e eu o respeito. Só espero de todo coração que ele esteja bem.

Enquanto espero o Hyoga vir da Sibéria para os 5 Picos, vou fazer – eu preciso fazer – um ritual de separação.

Abaixo-me e coloco o Dodi – um dragãozinho de pelúcia verde que ganhei do Seiya na primeira semana do nosso namoro – na cachoeira, afastado da sua queda. Faço uma oração interna pelo bem do meu querido amigo enquanto o Dodi desce pela transparente água.

Minha alma ganhou um pouco de paz. Agora, só me resta esperar que o Seiya me perdoe para que minha paz seja completa.

* * *

Yeaaahhhh, Shiryu tomando atitude!


End file.
